


Of Amends and Reunion

by Anarchy_Axe



Category: Jeverse, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Football Player Kevin Roblejo, Highschool Dance AU, Houseparty, Implied Kiss, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Yearbook Photographer Jenna Johal, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25004248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchy_Axe/pseuds/Anarchy_Axe
Summary: Jenna currently has three massive headaches: her best friends incessant teasing; the upcoming school dance she didn't sign up for; and her ex boyfriend who she doesnt have any feelings for, at least, that's what she's been telling herself for over a year now.
Relationships: Jenna Johal & Archana Nadar, Jenna Johal & Becki Zhang, Jenna Johal/Kevin Roblejo, Kevin Roblejo & Bryce Bulte, Nathan Cantu/Robert Hitchcock
Kudos: 5





	Of Amends and Reunion

Getting caught ogling a photo of Macklemore High’s running back is not how Jenna wanted her reintroduction to the football team to be. Blanching, she slammed her laptop closed and spun in her seat to face whoever just entered. Standing a few paces away was the doe eyed face of Bryce Bulte, aka wide receiver, aka best friends with said running back. 

“That was Kevin,” the guarded tone sent a shiver down Jenna’s back. The tall brunette was out of uniform, backpack slung casually over his shoulder, although his knuckles were white on the straps. 

“It’s not what you think,” Jenna pleaded, “I was just going through the compositions--that's not even my computer--it’s my friend’s I swear,” She was rambling, wanting to throttle herself or dig a hole straight into the center of the Earth, probably both. 

Bryce nodded solemnly, not believing a word she said. He swung his pack onto a nearby table and took out a crinkled sticky note. “M’sposed to find Mr. Johnson for supplies, figured since yearbook is in the same building I’d ask around there.”

“Why couldn’t yo-” Jenna cut herself off with a huff and plastered a stiff smile onto her face. “He’s in room 2-409, past the computer lab near the end of the hall.” 

Bryce nodded and turned to leave, pausing at the door. “Good luck with those ‘compositions’ Jenna.” He gave her a hard look over his shoulder and left the room, the door closing with a soft click. 

Jenna stared at the door for what felt like hours before groaning and pressing her hands to her face. “Damnit,” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You what!” Soda sprayed across the table as Archana cackled at her, slapping the table with her hand. “Oh my GOD Jimmy,” She pressed her lips into a trembling smile as she made eye contact with a seething Jenna, before breaking and throwing her head back in laughter. 

“You’re such an idiot,” Archana said through a grin while reaching for a fistful of napkins to clean up her mess. 

“Try and be louder, I don’t think the Freshmen heard you,” Jenna pouted, glaring at her lunch tray. She and the rest of the Yearbook crew were currently in Mr. Sanman’s class, various groups of huddled teens eating while going over plans for the upcoming yearbook submissions. She sat with Archana, who was snickering to herself while she wiped down the table; and a new member to the club, a mousy girl named Becki. The latter was typing on her phone, one headphone hanging off her shoulder and face set into a glare.

“I’m serious, he looked so angry. I don-- I dont want him to say anything to him,” the desperate edge to her voice made Becki raise an eyebrow before she turned back to her phone. Archana opened her mouth to respond before a clap cut her off.

Mr. Sanman stood at his desk, glasses loose on his nose. He paused for a heartbeat to gather the attention of the dozen-some students before pulling out a clipboard. “We still have a few segments that need to be done before yearbooks are due; the page on Mrs. Kelly’s victory for the Diamond Apple needs to be written and designed, we need pictures for the boys soccer finals, and we need someone to cover the dance next friday.” Archana shot Jenna a long look, before raising her hand. 

“Jenna said she wanted the dance,” The yearbook teacher blinked before turning to address the class, looking for any disagreement. When none came he continued, seemingly uncaring that Jenna was now stock-still where she sat on the desk. He droned on, collecting volunteers for the rest of the empty assignments, while Jenna grit her teeth and fumed at Archana. 

“What the hell was that!” She hissed under her breath. Archana merely responded with a cheeky grin. Jenna’s head felt foggy, it wasn't that she minded taking pictures for yearbook, it was her favorite part in fact, but knowing who was going to be there made a lump sit in her chest. The bell rang with a piercing trill, signaling the end of lunch. Groups of freshman and sophmores scuttled away, waving and giving quick goodbyes before jogging to catch up with their peers. 

Becki stood slowly, a contemplative look on her face before turning to Jenna. “I plan on winning this,” she waved to the decorated yearbook poster in the corner, “don’t fuck this up for everyone else. Grow a pair and do your job, or give it to someone else. I don't plan on failing because you’re stuck in a teen romance,” Her words stung, Jenna flinching back and gaping. The stocky girl didn't wait for a response, stalking to the door and existing without another word. 

“That was harsh,” Archana looked mostly unbothered, although surprise still tinged her voice. Jenna shook herself and turned to glare at her friend. Her expression must’ve said something because Archana’s face softened. “You need to talk to him, explain everything,” she reached over to pat Jenna’s hand. “There’s more people on your side than you think Boo Boo,” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

‘This’s a terrible idea.’ Jenna rattled to herself, backpack firm in her grip as she made her way to the outskirts of Building 6, where the gym sat. Leaning outside on the doors were a few members of the football team, and to her relief, a few soccer players. Twin brown eyes locked onto her as she approached, one hostile and one unreadable. Bryce stood with jaw clenched and arms crossed firmly over his chest, while next to him Kevin stood. 

Jenna’s breath caught in her throat. Kevin stared at her, eyes chocolate pools of conflicting emotions. Large brows furrowed softly, his mouth pulled into a line, signature dimples gone. Even now, with every fear holding her back, Jenna’s heart sped up, a glint of sunlight ring-lighting his soft hair, creating a faint halo around him. She itched for her camera, before she tore her eyes away from him. She forced herself to walk to the soccer boys, a smile straining at her cheeks as she asked for some quotes over their feelings on the upcoming finals, absentmindedly jotting down their responses. 

Five minutes later and a page’s worth of information, Jenna waved goodbye to the center forward, a cheery faced boy named Robert. Turning, she glanced and felt a wave of combined anxiety and relief when her eyes landed on Kevin and Bryce. Tentatively, she made her way over to them, eyes glued to her shoes. 

“H-Hey,” Jenna cleared her throat softly before raising her head to stare at the space between the two. “Can we talk? Please?” Her voice wavered toward the end and she huffed to herself. Bryce looked between them, eyes dark, before turning to Kevin and nodding gently. He walked away, disappearing around the corner. Kevin looked down at her, eyebrow slightly raised. 

“Now you want to talk to me,” Something flashed in his eyes, his stance shifting. Jenna winced and pulled at the straps on her backpack. 

“I do, about you--us. I--” Jenna’s green eyes locked with Kevin’s brown ones. Her voice tapered off when she saw the hurt look in his eyes.

“You don’t get to say that,” He muttered, fists clenching. “You lost that right when you dumped me.” 

“That's not fair Kev,” Jenna pleaded, guilt coating her like a thick slime. “It was mutual, we both agreed to it,” 

Kevin looked wounded, before it flickered out. “Then what do you need Jenna. What’s there to talk about? Cause from where I’m standing you ended it with me and that was that.” 

“I had to!” Jenna cried out, a lump in her throat. This felt exactly like last time. Her mind flashed to a year ago, to eyes filled with a hurt emotion not unlike those she saw now. “You have no idea how much it hurt! I cared about you so much!”

Kevin grit his teeth, ears red. “You clearly didn't care enough about me, about us, to stick it out. You left me. Not the other way around,” His voice shook, face reddening. Without another word, he left, leaving Jenna alone, eyes red-rimmed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next few days passed sluggishly. Archana tried to console her, but Jenna brushed off her worried words and soft touches. Becki continued to give her unreadable looks during lunch, and Jenna hadn’t so much as seen a hair on Kevin's head since that day. Finally, with a week left until the dance, Archana had bust into her room, a determined look to her face. 

“Get up, we’re going to the game.” She looked resolute, power posing at Jenna’s door frame. Jenna lifted her head from where she lay on her bed, her dog Pippin thrown across her chest. 

“What game?” Jenna blinked slowly at her friend, a few strands of her dual-colored hair in front of her face. 

Archana rolled her eyes. “The soccer finals. And after that we will be going to the victory party,” She was completely firm, already making her way to drag Jenna to her feet. Jenna swatted her away, scowling up at her. 

“I’m not going,” Jenna stated firmly.

“And why’s that?”

“I don't want to,” 

“That's not good enough,” Archana lifted Pippin gently and with much less affection, heaved Jenna to her feet. Without letting her go, she dragged her to her closet, rummaging and pulling out clothing at near random. “You’ve been in a shit mood since Monday, and I'm tired of it.” Jenna grumbled a counter and Archana flashed her an unimpressed look, not buying it for a heartbeat. 

“That outfits horrible, I’m not wearing that,” Jenna pouted, lip jutting out. Archana huffed and slapped a hand on her shoulder, motioning to her closet.

“Pick a better one then, you’re still coming.” 

Ten minutes later Jenna left her room, face petulant and eyes downcast. She wore a dark green crop top, a pair of washed out ripped jeans and a random pair of vans. Archana took one look at her and burst out laughing. “You look like the world’s biggest thot.” 

Jenna shot her a glare, a smile pulling at the corners of her mouth. “I do not!” Archana only laughed louder, and Jenna felt a grin take place on her face, her spirits lifting. Together, they headed out, waving a goodbye to Jenna’s parents with promises of curfews spilling from their mouths. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The game was incredibly boring. Jenna turned to give her fourth complaint of said boredom before shutting up when Archana threatened to pour her overpriced slushy on her. Jenna groaned and put her chin on her hands, eyes glazed as she stared down at the two teams. As expected, Macklemore High was destroying their opponents, easily five points in the lead. Below her, the crowd cheered as one of their players stole the ball from an opposing member, taking it and sprinting down the field, strikers flanking them and defenders attempting to steal. The player managed a quick pass to a striker, who in turn shot the ball cleanly into the goal. The stands erupted in cheers, stamping and hollering Macklemore’s victory theme. Beside her, a short man was holding a large sign, shaking it and cheering. As the next play began, he sat down, eyes zeroed in on one of the players. 

With curiosity spiking, leaned over and whispered, “Which one you staring at?” The guy startled at her murmur, but then smirked and showed her his sign which read “Go Peachie!” in large font. 

“08, center player.” At Jenna’s confused look, he pointed. “The guy that just made the assist, he’s my boyfriend.” He grinned widely, eyes sparkling. Jenna raised her eyebrows and made an ‘Ah’ noise. 

“I met him, he’s nice,” Sign man nodded firmly, before standing and cheering, the team had made another goal. 

With that Jenna turned back to the game, paying slightly more attention to the brunette center player. After another twenty minutes however, her boredom was at its peak once more. Jenna heaved a sigh, excusing herself to go to the restroom, and swiftly left the bleachers, walking away from all the bright lights and loud noises. As she continued walking, she breathed a heavy sigh of relief. The sky, while dark, was clear, and the further she went from the heavy foot trafficked area, the smoother and greener the grass. 

Suddenly, Jenna felt herself bump into someone. Yelping, she jerked back, hands raised and apologies already on the tip of her tongue. Instead she was met with a steely gaze, and a head of brown and black dyed hair. 

“O-oh, hey Becki,” Jenna rubbed at her neck awkwardly. The shorter girl tsked and offered a gruff hello. 

“Getting fresh air too?” Becki pursed her lips before sighing and giving a curt nod.

“Hate coming to these games.” 

Jenna blinked, before nodding, “me too. I’m only here cause my friend dragged me.” 

“Ah, same.”

Jenna felt the mood grow awkward, and internally suffered under the silence. “I’ve been thinking,” Becki raised an eyebrow at her, “Uh about what you said earlier this week. I just wanna know...why? Why’d you say that?” Jenna’s eyebrows were furrowed, her lip between her teeth. She was still hurt by what the other girl had said, it stung at a deep part in her. 

Becki frowned in thought. She was silent for so long Jenna contemplating just telling her to forget it, but instead took a breath and focused on the distant sounds of cheering to gather patience. 

“I meant what I said,” she began, not quite meeting Jenna’s eyes. “Yearbook isn’t something I do just to fuck around, if it was I wouldn’t waste my time joining. So I meant it when I told you not to screw it up for everyone,”

“But you don’t know that I would mess it up,” Jenna interjected, feeling the need to defend herself.

Becki huffed and gave her a hard look. “You would’ve. You were near psych out because of some guy looking at you funny.” She sighed a heavy note, before continuing, hard gaze pining Jenna where she stood. “And I meant it when I said you’d screw yourself like in a teen romance show. I may not know you or whoever you’re pining over, but I do know that the chick you hang out with, Archana-” She raised an eyebrow at Jenna, who nodded confirmation. “Yeah, her, she cares about you, enough that she wouldn't keep pushing you to talk to this person unless she knew it was a good thing for you.

“Plus, all that will they won't they bullshit was really getting on my nerves. Just talk to this kid. Figure it out. You seem like a reasonably sane person anyway, you fell for a reason.” 

Jenna felt that all familiar lump rise in her chest and without another word she enveloped Becki into a hug. Sniffling, she pushed her away by the shoulders gently, giving her a watery grin. “Thanks Becki--that was really sweet of you.” Pausing to wipe at her eyes, Jenna took a deep breath. “I think you’re right. I’ll try and talk to him.”

“You will talk to him.”

“I will.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Where’d you sneak off to Jimmy? The game ended!” Archana grinned at Jenna from where their car was parked, a white and red paper container in her hand. As Jenna reached her friend, she took the offered churro with a small smile. 

“I met up with a friend on the way, ended up chatting,” was all she said before they hopped in the car and followed the drove of other cars. They pulled into a crowded driveway, music thumping from the house ahead. Archana grinned at her before she pulled her out of the car, and swiftly into the house. 

“Are we even invited?” Jenna asked, leaned in close to Archana. Her dark haired friend gave a confused ‘hm?’ before processing what was said to her. 

“Just say you know someone on the team, you’ll be fine! No one really cares who shows up as long as they have a good time,” Archana giggled, walking into the house, Jenna trailing behind her. 

Immediately the noise was oppressive, the bass making even her teeth ache. Archana pulled her further along the house, waving to passing strangers and giving quiet pardons. They made their way to a table that had been set up, and Jenna opened a small cooler to grab a soda while Archana waggled her eyebrows at the premade cups on the table. 

“Don’t get drunk Arch,” Jenna called to her, sipping from her cold soda. Archana stuck out her tongue and took a swig of a cup while flipping Jenna off. Jenna let out a choked laugh, before laughing in full at the pinched face Archana made at the burning aftertaste of whatever mix was in the cups. 

“Lets go play some games,” She cheered, ignoring the way a Senior glared at her. Jenna rolled her eyes fondly, taking a moment to really look at the room. It was as cliche as it was rowdy. There were dozens of people there, many chatting with friends in corners, or in small circles doing off key dances to the music. A few people of who Jenna could only assume where couples snuck kisses where they thought were hidden, while the majority of people hung around the actual soccer team, the group of 14 at the center of attention. Among them was the center man and his boyfriend. 

Her stomach sank as she spotted twin brunette heads. Of course Bryce and Kevin were here. Bryce threw himself at center man, a grin splitting his face and he enveloped the much smaller man in a tight hug. Kevin laughed at his side, shoulders shaking and grin wide and sparkling. Jenna unconsciously took in his every detail, the dimples on his face, the way his cheeks turned rosy with laughter, the way his shirt hugged his toned arms, the way his eyes sparkled with mirth, the way the colored lighting cast sharp shadows on his face, adding purple and red hues. 

Jenna felt a pang in her chest as she reminded herself that it was over. Kevin was right, she had chosen to break their relationship last year. She should have moved on months ago, so why did she still feel this way? Why did the sight of him bring coils to her stomach, why did his laugh make her face red and heart race? ‘You still love him’ a small part of her mind murmured to her. Jenna gave one last look at Kevin before turning herself to Archana. 

Except she wasn't there. “Shit,” Jenna swore. Where did she go? Knowing her friend she was already buzzed to high hell, she needed to find her and fast. She put her soda on the counter, not caring anymore. Jenna pushed through the throng of people, eyes scanning for a familiar head of hair. She checked the dancing area, followed by the ground floor rooms and the upstairs with no luck. She wasn't anywhere to be found. Jenna was in deep shit, Archana had the keys, and without her she couldn’t even leave. 

Resigning herself to her fate, she trudged along to the closest wall, leaning against it. The music pulsed even through the wall, and after a while Jenna managed to put it at the back of her mind. She observed the party goers, tapping her foot along with the beat. She stood there for what could've been eons before she began regretting leaving her soda and braced herself for the trip back to the refreshments table. She muttered pardons and butted shoulders as she pushed her way through overly drunk Freshmen and uncaring Seniors. Most everyone she brushed by at least somewhat smelt of booze, although a few still sober-sharp eyes caught her attention. 

At last she reached the table, and with a glance at the cooler was surprised to see that it was almost empty. She snatched up one of the remaining sodas and with a satisfying snap, she opened and took a swig. 

“Hey!” An unfamiliar voice startled her. Jenna turned and pointed at herself, a bright eyed stranger grinning at her. “Wanna join our Fear-Pong game? We need another player,” 

“Ah actually I'm not drinking, sorry,” Jenna gave a sheepish reply, waving her soda gently to further affirm that yes, she was not gonna booze it up. The cheery stranger hardly blinked, waving her off.

“Don’t worry ‘bout it, there's no alcohol in Fear-Pong.” They brushed a strand of silver dyed hair from their shoulder, holding out a fist. “Name’s Harrie!” Jenna returned the fist with a small smile, and let herself be led to a table full of clear solo cups, all filled with various liquids. At the table two other faces greeted her. They introduced themselves as Mikey and Sabrina and after quick deliberation, Jenna placed herself on Sabrina’s team. 

The girl was tiny, with cropped black hair and a grin that could only be described as feral. She was a beast at the game, easily carrying Jenna. Jenna tossed ball after ball, making it in less than half of the time but feeling a grin split her face regardless as she let herself have a fun time with these new not strangers. She whooped as she landed a ball in a cup labeled Apple Cider Vinegar, and watched as the broad shouldered Mikey was reduced to disgusted squeals as he attempted to chug. Cup after cup passed, Jenna and Sabrina taking turns swallowing down odd concoctions ranging from Ranch to Root Mountain Dew to Orange Juice mixed with Milk. 

Time passed quickly with these new people, and after the game ended Jenna waved a goodbye, feeling the heat of dozens of bodies finally get to her. She pushed through the crowd, tossing her now empty soda away and reaching a sliding patio door. Stepping onto the raised wood flooring Jenna allowed herself a breath of fresh air. She took silent steps forward, gazing at the sky with a quiet wonder. She took a seat at the edge of the patio, shoes brushing the grass below. It was almost jarringingly silent outside, the loud music of the house seemingly giving way for the calming quiet of faint crickets. The few other people outside were either talking in quiet pairs, heads bent close, or were as she was, just taking in the nighttime view. 

Jenna hardly noticed when the sliding door opened behind her, or when uncoordinated steps padded out onto the patio. 

“Oh, s’you,” came the slurred mutter, probably meant to be said quietly, but with the aid of alcohol it came much louder. The voice sounded vaguely familiar, enough of familiarity for Jenna to give a quick glance over her shoulder. She locked hazy eyes with Kevin. 

“Fuck,” Came her eloquent response. Kevin’s face twitched for a second before he burst into giggles. He stumbled next to Jenna, and plopped down beside her, shoulders brushing and sending tingles down her back. 

Kevin drew his knees to his chest, playing with his shoelaces. His face was flushed, eyes glittering. Jenna reminded herself to breathe as Kevin shot her a lopsided grin. 

“You look pretty,” He half whispered, stumbling over his words. Jenna felt herself flush to her roots, and babbled for a response. Kevin just watched her with a wide grin, giggling at her lack of response. 

“You too,” she tried cautiously. This was dangerous, he was clearly drunk, and while Jenna knew there was no way she’d do anything while he was under, she also knew that sober Kevin wouldn’t even be talking to her, he hated her. A small voice wondered how could he possibly hate her, while he stared at her with the biggest smile and twinkling eyes. 

“M’sposed to be mad at you,” Kevin mumbled as he squished his cheek into his knee. Jenna furrowed her brows, fighting down the immediate thought of ‘he’s cute’. 

“Yeah, that’s my fault,” Jenna murmured, fingers tracing the wooden planks below her.

“M’sposed to be. M’not though,” he didn’t look at her, looking out into the enclosed grassy yard. “I miss you jennasaurus, I miss you whole lot.” He wrapped his arms around his knees, eyebrows furrowed beautifully. 

Jenna felt something break in her heart, and with a wet murmur she replied, “I missed you too Kev.”

“Why’d you do it,” the voice was small, his voice should never be that small. 

“I— it was the best thing for us, I was just trying to protect us,” Jenna knew she shouldn’t be spilling herself to her ex, but here, with the night sky full and waiting, and the space where Kevin’s shoulder met hers warm, it was just the two of them. “We both had a lot of things going on, you just got accepted onto the team, and I just got promoted. We never saw each other anymore. I didn’t want to be a reason you couldn’t give it your all,” Jenna was gripping at the edge of the patio with a white knuckled grip, nails digging into the wood. 

“You didn’t hate me?” Kevin was looking at her oddly. 

Jenna nearly flinched, “what? Of course not! How could I hate you?” 

Kevin made a face, like he was thinking hard. “I thought you just hated me, that you didn’t like me anymore. I thought all that was an excuse,” He blinked rapidly. 

“It wasn’t— I wouldn’t— I never hated you! It was so hard to let you go,” Jenna nearly cried out, reaching over and gripping Kevin’s knee without thinking.

He jolted, looking at her hand and back at Jenna. “You shouldn’t have,” 

“No, I really, really shouldn’t have,” Jenna agreed honestly, feeling something akin to tears well up in her eyes. 

“Then come back,” Kevin’s voice had dropped to a whisper, and suddenly he seemed so close. Jenna tightened her grip on his knee, searching his eyes for a lie. 

“Would you want me back?” 

“Every time,” Kevin fell silent after that, and with his face so close, Jenna drank in every detail of his face. The way the moon outlined his cheek and jaw, the pink flush across his face and ears, his gently parted mouth, the way his eyes flickered down to her mouth and back up. 

Jenna watched with growing horror as Kevin’s eyes slid shut and he leaned forward, nose bumping hers. “W-Wait! Kev we can’t,” she pushed him back. Betrayal flashed across his eyes and Jenna was quick to respond. “You’re drunk Kev, there’s no way I’d kiss you like this.”

Kevin pouted, face pinched before he groaned and let his head fall on her shoulder. “S’this ok?” He murmured into the crook of her neck. Jenna gave a strangled affirmative, face definitely flushed as she gently laid an arm around him. They sat like that for a while, before Jenna peeled him off. 

“I got to go now Kev, I gotta find Arch. Will you be ok?” Kevin gave her a shaky thumbs up, muttering something about finding Bryce. Jenna searched his face and deemed him ok, standing up and quickly entering the house again. 

It took her nearly twenty minutes but she finally found Arch, conked out on the couch and a blanket thrown around her. Jenna dashed to the kitchen and came back with a bottle of water. She shook her friend gently awake, handing her the water and letting her lean on her as she made her way to the car. 

Jenna shut the door and gave Archana a once over as she dozed in the passenger seat. “Your parents are gonna kill you,” she teased fondly. Archana babbled something under her breath and flipped off Jenna. Jenna laughed and pulled the car into drive, letting the silence keep her company on the way back home. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The following Monday was a riot, as the school celebrated their finals victory further and promoted the upcoming dance, advertising their overpriced tickets. The Yearbook Committee was working overtime, with the only segment left being the page on the dance. And with said dance not being for another few days, Jenna was left to sit on her hands. That and run errands for anyone else. 

Jenna grumbled under her breath at her free period being used as a messenger pigeon, holding a stack of books with increasing difficulty. Her latest mission had been to retrieve a set of history books for Mr. Sanman, a task which unfortunately fell on her shoulders. 

“..Jenna?” Jenna jumped and swore, clumsily turning and looking down the hall at Kevin. 

“Uh hi,” she needed to be cautious, she reasoned with herself. What happened on Friday might’ve been true, but it could’ve just been meaningless drunk talk. Plus, he might not even remember anything, he was plastered. 

“Need any help?” Kevin crossed the hallway in a few steps, taking one of the textbooks from her. Jenna hesitated for a moment before relenting and agreeing to the help. 

They walked in silence for a while, each shouldering three books. Jenna kept her gaze firmly ahead of her, but could feel the repeated glances Kevin shot at her. 

“So… which class you taking these to?” He broke the silence with an awkward chuckle, turning to walk backwards in front of Jenna. 

“Mr. Sanman, he’s not far from here,” Jenna replied casually, trying not to let anything creep into her voice. 

“The history teacher?” 

“Mhm, that’s what he teaches,” 

“Isn’t this your free period though? Why spend it with him?” Jenna shot Kevin a surprised look, the taller brunette giving a sheepish grin. “I figured it out on my own after asking around. Axe’s got connections and he traded me the info for a McFlurry.” 

Jenna barked out a laugh, feeling herself relax. “He’s always been like huh?” Kevin smiled softly and nodded. Jenna remembered the ear to ear grin he used to sport, back when she and Kevin were dating. It was quickly replaced with the cold guarded look he now wears whenever he sees her. “Is he mad at me?” 

Kevin made a face, thinking. “He’s probably hurt more than anything. You meant a lot to him, kid gets attached quickly. It hurt a lot you know,”

Jenna sighed quietly, not meeting Kevin’s dark eyes anymore. “Yeah, I’ve been told,” Jenna looked up to the squeaking of sneakers on tile, realizing with a start that Kevin was right in front of her. 

“I don’t know about you, but I wasn’t kidding at the party.” Kevin’s eyes were unreadable, but a pink tint had taken to his face. 

Jenna’s throat felt dry as she looked up at him. “Me neither,” 

Kevin smiled, “I meant it when I said I’d take you back. It’s up to you now, I’m not going to push you,” his hand reached up and faltered partway. He settled on a small grin instead. Jenna returned it with a quiet ‘thank you,’ 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Archana flopped herself on Jenna’s bed, groaning into the sheets. She growled something to the pale colored comforters, and Jenna cocked an eyebrow at her. “Come again?” 

“I said,” she lifted her head and held up a raised finger matter-of-factly, “You have jackshit to wear, and the dance is tomorrow.”

Jenna shrugged, “sounds like a me problem.” 

Archana cried out, “that’s the point! You don’t give a shit!” 

“Why should I?”

“Cause you got a suitor now,” she lifted her eyebrows pointedly, as if Jenna was being an idiot. Jenna spluttered, face heating up. 

“Suitor?! Are you insane!” Jenna threw herself backwards, head narrowly missing her bed frame.

“Don’t act stupid Boo Boo, he tried to kiss you—”

“Drunk kiss,” Jenna corrected, face buried in her elbow.

“Honest kiss, either way, he tried to kiss you, brought it up the next Monday, and he’s been eying you all week. He said he’d take you back for Christ’s sake!” Archana listed everything off with growing excitement. “You have a solid chance, it’s practically guaranteed!” 

Jenna lay where she was, cheeks hot. Doubt still creeped in the corners of her mind, and they made her fingers shake as she pulled herself to a seated position. “What if he changes his mind?” Her voice was almost a whisper. Archana sneered, but her face fell when she took in Jenna’s worried expression. 

“He won’t. I promise you, he’s not like that. You clearly make him happy, otherwise he wouldn’t keep trying every single day this week to talk to you, to sit with you at lunch, to walk you to class. The only one who seems to be changing their mind is you Boo. You keep pulling away,” Archana spoke softly, thumbs rubbing at Jenna’s hands. 

“I just— I’m worried. The reason we, I, broke it off was because of our schedules, I was afraid. Now we have even more work, who's to say things won’t just be the same?” 

“That’s not fair to either of you, and you know that.” Archana spoke kindly, but firmly, leaving no room for argument. “You didn’t give him a choice when you ended it, you could’ve tried to figure it out. This is your second chance. Work with him, make the most of it,” 

Jenna pursed her lip before nodding softly. “Okay.”

Arch smiled, abruptly standing up and turning dramatically to Jenna. “Now. Outfits.” Jenna grinned up at her friend, worries soothed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck,” Jenna muttered to herself over and over as she dug through her car. “Where the hell is it?” Here she was, all decked out, looking through her mess of a car for her camera. She pushed piles of trash and blankets to the side, eyes scanning for her prized camera.

Finally, the glint of the lens caught her eye. “Thank fuck,” Jenna whispered, reaching for it and it’s case. With a glance at the time, she swore and hopped out of the car, closing the door with a slam. It was a few minutes until the dance began, and she wanted to get a few shots the decor the football team had managed to decorate. Her chest tingled as she recalled Kevin telling her about how Bryce had nearly cracked his head open trying to get the streamers stuck to the high ceiling, his eyes had gleamed and shoulders shook with quiet snickers. Bryce had sat with them at lunch that day, face suspicious at first, but slowly softening as the stories carried on. 

Jenna smiled fondly at the memory, looking up at the doors to the gym. She flashed her ID to the staff appointed bouncer, a teacher she didn’t recognize. As she stepped into the gym, she let out a gasp. The gym was practically unrecognizable. Circular tables lined the walls, each covered with a white cloth, multiple chairs at each, along with platter and silverware. Little plastic vases held candies at the center of each table. Jenna grinned and swiped a few. 

The walls had silver and blue colored streamers taped to them in intricate swooping patterns, larger silver plastic streamers acting as dividers between each table. From the ceiling hung dozens of blue, white, and silver balloons, accompanied by what looked like endless glittery streamers. The auditorium’s portable stage lights had been moved into the far corners, casting their light to the ceiling, causing a cascading glittery shimmer to gently coat the floor and tables. Multiple long tables had been pushed together to hold the food and a small DJ booth had been sectioned off, the rest of the space was reserved as a dance floor. 

Jenna took as many shots as she dared, pulling out her phone to glance the time. With a quiet sigh, she ducked out of the gym and into the nearby restroom, giving herself a quick once-over. In the mirror her pale green off the shoulder blouse and skinny jeans felt underdressed, especially considering the extravagance of the gym. 

Jenna took a deep breath and let herself relax. She shot herself a grin and stepped out of the restroom to see the party had started. Students were flooding into the gym, each having a unique reaction to the decor and food. Jenna caught Becki walking in with a simple and casual outfit, walking shoulder to shoulder with a familiar cropped haired girl. Other familiar faces passed by her, and Jenna took a few shots of the more eye catching outfits. 

An arm on her shoulder jolted Jenna out of her zone. She turned to see Archana grinning cheekily at her. Jenna offered a hello and Arch pointed to the table she had chosen to take over. Jenna gave her a thumbs up and continued taking a few appealing pictures. 

A collection of promising pictures later, Jenna jogged over to a table near the table full of food. She slipped into the seat next to Archana, who was chatting with Becki. 

“—Bucks to do it right now,” Becki jeered, elbows on the table and smirk wide. Archana grinned right back and slapped a hand on the table. 

“You’re on!” Jenna looked between them in confusion. Arch pointed to Becki and with a very serious look told Jenna that Becki had told her she couldn’t eat every piece of candy in the vases. Jenna nodded along, not quite understanding. Some concerning candy intake and ten dollars later, Jenna was cackling alongside Becki and now present Sabrina as they watched Archana attempt to complete the dare, only half finished and looking queasy. 

A tapping distracted Becki from her cynical speech, the gym collectively turning to see the principal at the microphone. They gave the traditional welcoming speech, thanking the football team for their decorational work, and thanking the company who had brought the food. The speech concluded with a warm wish for the enjoyment of everyone present, and with that, music began playing from the speakers. 

Jenna beamed as groups began taking to the dance floor. Circles began forming, friends tripping over themselves to perform silly dance moves, while the occasional trained dancer quickly garnered an audience. She took it all in, snapping pictures of grinning faces, of friends laughing, of light reflecting patterns onto the faces of students. 

The camera was suddenly plucked from her hands, as Archana beamed at her. Handing the camera to Becki, Archana led her to the dance floor, where bad dance moves were exchanged and laughs were had. 

The night continued on and Jenna had rarely felt more content. Her friends were here, she was having a good time, and she had nothing to worry about. 

A knock on her table caused her to lift her gaze from her plate of chicken. Bryce blinked down at her. “May I?” Jenna gave a quick nod and the taller boy plopped down at her table. He swirled a can of Dr Pepper in his hand, the other tapping on the table, seemingly in thought. 

“I don’t think I ever got the chance to talk to you, about everything,” his brows were furrowed, and he looked nervous. Jenna swallowed thickly, before nodding to let him continue. 

“What happened, last year, was rough. We can all agree on that,” Again Jenna nodded. “I want to apologize,” he lifted a finger as Jenna opened her mouth, cutting her off. “I want to apologize, because I took it personally, I held a grudge against you and that’s not something I should be doing,” he took a sip of his drink, casting a look over his shoulder. “I'm protective of him you know? And he was utterly wrecked when the breakup happened. When you started,” he grimaced, “when you started trying to talk to him again, trying to fix things, I didn’t take that well. I didn’t think that you deserved his forgiveness, and I didn’t want his heart to be broken again.

“But,” Bryce took a deep breath. “I see it happening again, it’s happened, for him at least. He’s fallen again. I just want to know that you’re not going to hurt him again, not when he’s just started to fall,” 

Jenna took a long look at her plate. She raised her gaze to Bryce’s with a conviction she hadn’t felt in a long time. “That’s not going to happen, I promise.” 

The responding grin was enough to make a room light up. “In that case,” Bryce pointed behind him, “someone’s been too chicken to come talk to you.” 

Jenna followed his finger and felt her breath catch. Standing a ways across the gym, Kevin stood. He was bathed in the iridescent glow of the streamers, but even without it he seemed to glow. They made eye contact and he grinned fondly at her. 

“Go get’em,” Bryce whispered to her, sending her a wink and a pat on the shoulder. Jenna stood from her table, crossing the gym quietly. 

“Hey,” Kevin grinned down at her. 

“Hi,” Jenna’s face felt warm, she hoped it wasn’t noticeable. 

“I—uh, wanna dance?” Kevin’s cheeks were dusted with a rosy hue, and Jenna smirked at them before accepting. 

Kevin led her by her hand into the dancing ring, the two falling into a basic duos formation. The music switched, a slower song replacing it’s more pop based predecessor. Jenna blushed and muttered a ‘how convenient’ making Kevin cough out a laugh. 

“I’ve been thinking,” Jenna murmured, a while into their dance. Kevin hummed, cocking an eyebrow at her. “About your offer,” Jenna appreciated the way Kevin’s face lit up, snickering to herself. They stopped dancing, a single pair of stillness surrounded by soft spinning.

“Yeah?” Kevin’s voice sounded hopeful, eyes searching hers. 

“I think I would like another shot with you,” She murmured, keeping her eyes on his. Kevin’s face slowly spread into a grin, eyes lighting up. 

“Really?” 

Jenna smiled, “yeah really,”

Jenna thought to herself that Kevin looked truly beautiful in that moment. In a button up he had probably worn a dozen times, with a smudge of chocolate on the corner of his mouth, with the reflection of silver and glitter fanning over his face and hair. His eyes gleaming, dimples on full display and ears a healthy pink. Together pressed close, the anticipation of a dance a heartbeats away. 

“I’m not drunk now,” He murmured quietly, breath fanning over her face. 

“No, you're not,” Jenna agreed softly, not taking her eyes from his. 

“Can I kiss you?” He sounded hopeful, but perfectly at peace. Jenna nodded. 

And so they did.


End file.
